


Watch and Learn

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [38]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Come Swallowing, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Headspace, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Objectification, Orgy, Power Play, Smut, Spitroasting, Subspace, Top Zayn, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double date night turns dirty when both sets of boys admit to wanting to watch the others have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch and Learn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a personal headcanon for me. I'm sure it's happen. I swear it...or at least wish it so badly.
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> S/O to my JoMouse for the edits :)
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

It was double date night. Harry and Liam were in the kitchen while Louis and Zayn set the table. At least once a month, they tried to get together, the four of them, to talk and enjoy being around the only other couple in the world that got what they were going through.

"Lou, hun, will you grab the wine?" Harry called from the kitchen.

"Yeah." Louis went to the cabinets and pulled out the bottle of red Harry picked out for that night.

Zayn came into the kitchen when he was finished with the silverware and wrapped his arms around Liam's waist. "Is it almost ready?" he asked over Liam's shoulder.

Liam nodded. "Yeah, will you grab that wooden spoon," he nodded to the spoon on the other side of the counter. Zayn leaned away from Liam to reach it and handed it to him, but instead of taking it Liam wrapped his fingers around Zayn's and stirred the vegetables with their hands joined. Zayn hummed happily and kissed Liam's shoulder.

After a few minutes, Liam turned off the heat and turned in Zayn's arms. "Table done?" Zayn nodded, eyes easy and tracking every movement of Liam's face.

"Guys, come on. I'm hungry." That would be Louis. Liam sighed while Zayn rolled his eyes and they filled plates with food and headed into the dining room. Harry was pouring the wine and Louis was sitting there like a lazy ass, waiting for food.

The boys set down the four plates and Harry placed the bottle in the middle of the table before taking his seat across from Louis. They raised their glasses in a toast. "Date night," Harry proposed.

"Date night," the rest chimed in.

They sipped on wine and munched on food until they were full and giggly and Harry was playing footsie with Louis and Zayn and Liam's hands were stretched across the table to touch. Zayn heard the umpteenth giggle and looked over to find Harry blushing with a smirk on his face. Then, he looked to Louis, whose fists were pressing into the table while he bit his lip.

Zayn looked back and forth a few times before leaning back and looking under the table. _Wow_ , he thought. _Harry's legs are really long._ Then he scoffed and looked purposefully at Liam to get him to look, too. Liam gasped quietly at the sight of Harry's socked foot rubbing up and down Louis' noticeable bulge.

"Something aren't they?" Zayn whispered across the table.

"Something, alright."

"I can- shit- I can hear you," Louis complained.

Harry just giggled again and Louis' breathing stuttered. "Well, we can see you, but apparently that's not stopping you," Zayn quips.

"Don't try and lie; you love the view."

Zayn scoffed. "Please, Lou-"

"Yeah, kinda nice, actually."

Zayn's mouth dropped when he looked back to his boyfriend. "What?"

"You wanna tell me it's not?"

"I mean, yeah-I don't know."

"Like you've never thought about it," Liam urged.

Harry must have stopped to listen because then Louis was whining and his hips rocked up in the chair. Liam glanced down to see Harry's foot retract completely, much to Louis' dismay.

"I've always wondered..." Harry started, and now everyone was quiet, wondering as well.

"What?" Louis nearly barked in impatience.

"What you guys are like? Like, in bed? If you're like us. Do you switch? Who takes it the best? I've just," he shrugged, "always wondered."

"You've just always wondered, and never said uttered a single word of it to me," Louis lamented. "Man, the dirty talk. The opportunities wasted, young Harold."

Harry laughed again and ran an unsure hand through his hair.

"We switch," Zayn was saying suddenly, quick like he hoped no one will hear it. But they did and Liam raised a brow.

"But..." Liam prompted, then waited.

Zayn gulped and flushed prettily. "But I-I take it...the best."

"Fuck," Louis whispered and Liam saw his hand drop below the table.

"You do, don't you, baby?" Liam praised and Zayn nodded shyly.

"Oh, my God," Harry breathed, unbelieving.

"Hmm, I'm not entirely surprised," Louis offered. "Liam being in charge."

"Hey," Zayn rebutted. "It's not always like that."

Liam reached his hand across the table for Zayn's, rubbing his thumb across the tan knuckles. "Sometimes I bend over and take it, too. Why wouldn't I with that," he nodded to Zayn's crotch under the table, "as an option?"

"Yes," Louis giggled, delighted. "Oh, my God, I'd pay to see that." Louis jumped suddenly. "Ow, Haz, what was that for?"

"Don't be so crude."

"What? All I'm saying is seeing Liam take a cock might be at the top of my bucket list." He shrugged like right under it was 'visit Niagara Falls'. Which, maybe it was.

"It's amazing," Zayn assured them. "His voice goes all airy and- fuck," Zayn groaned just thinking about it. "He can't stay still for two seconds with something inside him."

Harry is the one that moaned then and Louis smirked. "Harry knows what that feels like. Don't you, Hazza? When you're so full and you can't stay still long enough to even adjust."

"Lou," he whispered, eyes falling closed.

"Can you imagine," Louis continued, "what Payno must look like?"

"Can we," Harry pushed out, quick and stuttering because he knew he's asking too much. "I want to watch."

"Them?" Louis asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"What? Us?" Zayn asked.

Liam's eyes shifted between Harry and Zayn, back and forth, trying to take it all in. "Can they?"

Zayn's mouth fell open. "Are you serious? You want them to watch us fuck?" Liam squirmed, turned on so much already. Zayn could tell and shook his head in surrender. "I can't believe this." Zayn pointed at Louis. "If any sort of recording happens I'll make sure Harry doesn't have anything to ride ever again." Then, pointed to Louis' confined erection under the table.

Louis raised his hands in the air in mock offense. "I would never."

Zayn just gave him a look and turned back to Liam. "You really want them to see you take me?"

Liam shuddered at the proposition, but nodded. "I do."

"Why?"

Liam played with his fingers. "To show them I can."

Zayn got up and came around the table before sitting down in Liam's lap, facing the other two boys, and making Liam groan when he felt the pressure on his bulge. Zayn smirked and wiggled around; he'd say it was to get comfortable, but, if it made Liam twitch under him, then so be it.

"You want to prove to our best mates how good you are at taking cock, Li?" Zayn was leaning in so he didn't have to raise his voice, but he did anyway, making sure he was loud enough for Harry and Louis to hear every word. "How long has it been since I gave it to you?" It was just dirty talk, and Zayn didn't expect an answer.

So when Liam swallowed and said, "Two weeks and three days," Zayn smirked, proud.

Zayn heard Louis laughing behind him, but he ignored him and nibbled at Liam's jaw. "I bet you need it so bad don't you?" Liam nodded, cheek rubbing against Zayn's scruff. "I bet you're gagging for it."

Liam actually whined in response.

Louis stopped laughing then, falling quiet as lust charged the air. "Jesus Christ, Liam."

"Bedroom. Now," Harry demanded and shot up from his chair. He grabbed Louis by the arm on his way out of the kitchen, making him stumble behind him to keep up.

Zayn rolled his hips on Liam one more time before whispering, "Coming?" and leaving Liam with a smirk. Liam gave himself one long, deep breath before he was running after the raven-haired boy. He crashed through Harry and Louis' bedroom door to find Zayn sitting at the edge of the bed with Harry straddling his hips and Louis sucking on Harry's earlobe over his shoulder.

Zayn's lips were occupied by Harry's. His eyes flicked to Liam and Liam could see he was overwhelmed, but loving it. Liam sent a reassuring smile before climbing onto the bed behind Zayn. He gripped his hips and met Harry's lips where they were now kissing Zayn's neck. Harry tilted and kissed Liam, giving Zayn a momentary reprieve to gather his wits. Zayn looked over Harry's shoulder at Louis, whose eyes were blown. He reached his hand out and pulled Louis to him for a kiss.

Harry couldn't help but think about if someone were to see them right now. Each of them kissing someone they weren't in a relationship with. The thought made him moan into Liam's mouth, which had the brown-eyed boy digging his nails into Zayn's hips. Zayn groaned at that and bit on Louis' lip. This was going to be fun.

Louis pulled away, breathless and blurry-eyed. "Hazza, do you still want to watch?" Harry moaned again and pulled away just enough to nod. "Then let's let them do their thing." He gently guided Harry off of Zayn and into the chair against the wall, where he dropped to Harry's lap in a heap and laughed. Harry was smiling down at Louis like he was the sun and Zayn couldn't look away.

But when Liam's hands moved around and ran over Zayn's zipper, his attention was brought straight back to his man. He turned and pushed Liam down on the bed before settling himself between his legs. Liam spread them easily, feeling the material of Zayn's jeans rub against his. Zayn lowered down and mouthed at the curve of Liam's collarbone, just above where his shirt has skewed. Liam loved it, moaned for it, and wrapped his arms around Zayn's shoulders.

Liam's hands were clenched in Zayn's shirt and he pulled on it to try and get it over Zayn's head. Zayn relented and let the cotton sweep over his skin and onto the floor. Then Liam's hands were fiddling with his button and zipper, but Zayn stopped him with his own hand before he got off the bed. He hovered over Liam with dark eyes as he said, "Take your clothes off, babe. Slow. How I like it."

Louis groaned behind them and Zayn turned to see both boys watching them intently while Harry had a hand down Louis' pants. Louis' thighs were bracketing Harry's and his back was pressed to Harry's chest. Zayn could see the slow movements of Harry's hand under the fabric as he kissed along Louis' shoulder.

Then Harry moaned and Zayn looked to him, but Harry was looking behind him so Zayn turned back around. Liam had his head thrown back with his hands under his shirt, fingers toying with his nipples. His lip was caught between his teeth so he was mostly quiet, but he kept squirming around like he couldn't take it but also couldn't stop.

"Fuck, Li," Zayn admired and leaned over to run his hands up Liam's thick thighs.

Liam's eyes popped open at the touch and his lip was released from its prison-like bite so he could stutter, "Off," as he arched his hips up into Zayn's hands. Zayn smirked and got at Liam's jeans, tugging on them until they came down his legs and pooled at his ankles. Liam's legs fell back open as Zayn tugged his bottoms from his feet and dropped them on the floor. Zayn slid his socks off while he was down there and then trailed his hands up Liam's legs to the bottom of his pants where they wrapped around the tops of his thighs. Zayn kneaded at the muscle and couldn't help but dip down and suck a mark into the sensitive inside of his left thigh.

Liam gasped and Louis moaned and Zayn bit and Harry hummed and Zayn was going to lose his mind because this was happening and he was going to fuck his boyfriend in front of his best friends and band mates. Zayn couldn't wait, so he just yanked Liam's pants off and barked, "Shirt off," at Liam before standing back up and going to the chair where Harry had Louis' trousers undone. He kissed Louis, then Harry, and said, "How do you want him?" Liam whined behind them so Zayn knew he could hear them.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Louis got out.

Zayn licked over his bottom lip, Harry's eyes following the movement, and he explained. "I mean would you like to see him on his hands and knees, or pressed into the mattress, or on his back, or bouncing on my cock?"

Harry's hand froze at Zayn's words because he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Zayn just said it like he was giving Harry movie options, like Liam was an object for them to play with. He was worried Zayn was being insensitive until he looked over at Liam and he was looking at Louis and Harry like he needed an answer, like he had to hear what they said. And then Harry realized that maybe being an object wasn't so bad for Liam. Maybe he liked it. At least sometimes.

"Do I have to pick just one?" Harry asked and then Liam was groaning and wrapping his fingers tightly around his base.

Without even looking back, Zayn said, "Don't come."

"He couldn't," Louis said, doubt apparent in his voice.

"He could," Zayn confirmed and then Louis was looking around Zayn at Liam's tense body, muscles flexing and relaxing sporadically.

"Jesus, fuck, I can't believe-"

"I know, right?" Zayn agreed. "I remember the first time, he begged for my cock and I came before I was even inside him."

Harry bucked up into Louis at the image. "I want-" He swallowed and tried again. "I want you to hold him down and fuck him, but I want to see him ride you, too."

"Yeah, Haz, me too," Louis put in his two cents.

Zayn nodded and went back to Liam. "Did you hear that, Li? You're going to ride me for a bit until you can't anymore, until your thighs burn, and then I'm going to flip you over and fuck you into the mattress."

Liam lifted his knees and spread his legs wider, asking for it as he nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Zayn took off the rest of his clothes and disregarded Liam to go sit at the head of the bed. He settled in and got a loose grip on himself before he nudged Liam's shoulder with his foot and said, "Grab the lube." Liam was off the bed and rifling through the bedside table looking for lube in a matter of seconds. Zayn watched fondly as he stroked himself and the other two looked on. He came back and dropped the lube in Zayn's lap while he waited beside the bed, cock standing proud. Zayn looked from the lube to Liam and pretended at confusion. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Liam rubbed his sweaty hands across his stomach and said, "Um, I don't know."

"If you think I'm going to open you up, you're mistaken, Liam. Why don't you get on the bed on your knees and suck me off while the boys watch you open yourself up."

Liam's fingers curled into fists as he moaned and nodded. He snatched the lube and got on his knees on the soft duvet. Once he was bent over, the boys had a perfect view of his tight, puckered hole. Harry rolled his clothed erection right up the seam of Louis' jeans, begging for more. His mind was running away with thoughts of what Liam must feel like inside. His hand was moving again around Louis, but Louis was still shifting in his lap because it wasn't enough. So Harry took him out of his pants, tucked the fabric behind his balls and wanked him proper, still slow because they had a long way to go.

Liam slicked up his fingers and brought them around to his entrance, playing over his crack and perineum before circling the tight ring. He dropped his jaw when Zayn slapped his tip gently against Liam's cheek and took him into his mouth as he pushed the first finger in. He moaned around Zayn's cock head and heard matching moans coming from the end of the bed and knew Harry and Louis were watching. That made his whole body heat up, skin ablaze, because this was the most vulnerable he had ever been and he couldn't wrap his mind around it.

But he pumped his finger in and out anyway, getting adjusted to the feeling before adding a second. He licked back and forth across Zayn's shaft as he bobbed his head shallowly. Zayn wasn't pushing him as much as he normally would tonight, and Liam was thankful for it, because he was not sure if the added pressure of an audience would be too much with how rough he normally was. So instead of choking on Zayn's cock, he was enjoying the easy weight of it on his tongue. And instead of feverishly stretching himself with just one finger before he couldn't wait and just sank down, he had two inside himself and he was scissoring them open to loosen his clenching muscles.

Louis couldn't sit still. He teased Harry earlier about his eagerness, but Louis was a wound up mess. He had a rhythm, rocking on Harry's lap, and the rough rub of cotton on Harry's sensitive cock was going to send Harry out of his mind, but he kept his hand around his boyfriend's dick and held tight to his sanity as he watched Liam pull and stretch his pink hole open for Zayn's cock.

Liam was comfortably open around his two fingers and now he was getting impatient because he was pushing in deeper and couldn't seem to get the angle right and Zayn was leaking down his throat and he wanted him leaking inside his ass and so he just pulled off his cock and pulled his fingers out and huffed, "Need it."

Zayn pulled Liam to him by his hair and crashed their lips together. He pulled Liam's hips up so their hard-ons brushed and Zayn groaned at the feeling, so he did it again, and then again. And then Liam was doing it, and they were grinding on each other while Louis rocked desperately on Harry's lap and Harry pressed his thumb over Louis' slit because he was a little shit and wanted to see Louis cry.

When Zayn couldn't see and Liam's nails were digging into his shoulders, he stopped them and brought a hand around to Liam's ass to spread his cheeks. Liam got the hint and moved until he felt Zayn's tip catch on his loosened entrance. He tried to take him once and missed, but Zayn knew he liked the accomplishment of doing it with no hands so he just adjusted his hips for a better angle and Liam dropped down again. This time Zayn slipped inside and Liam gasped because two fingers weren't enough, and he knew that, but he loved the stretch. He sank down until Zayn's hips met his ass, only waiting a moment, a moment too long in Liam's mind, before lifting up and going down again.

"Fuck, Liam, you can't even wait. It has to hurt." And that was Harry's gruff voice.

Liam just nodded and then shook his head, not even sure of the question when he was so full and burning.

"He's loves it," Zayn answered for him. "I told you he refuses to wait. So impatient." Then he yanked Liam's head back by his short hair and bit down on his birthmark. Liam cried out and rode him faster. Liam was panting and his knees hurt, but Zayn was pulsing inside him so he wouldn't quit. His thighs were shaking and Zayn could feel the muscles twitching under his fingers. "Working so hard for me, Li. I can tell you want it." Liam nodded as best he could with Zayn's grip on his hair.

Louis' mind was reeling. Liam, this Liam, was a new and completely unexpected person. He had never seen Liam beg for anything, much less cock, and the little noises he was making was getting to Louis. Plus, there was Harry's hand so quick and sure on him, fingers squeezing just under his head and then Louis couldn't take it and shuddered as he came over Harry's hand. Harry worked him through it before gripping Louis' hips roughly and dry humping him. Louis was languid against Harry's chest, so Harry just used him. Not that Louis minded.

Liam was barely breathing and his movements became sloppy so Zayn pulled him off and pushed him face down into the bed. The sudden motion stirred both boys in the chair to look at them. Then Zayn gripped a cheek in each hand and pushed back in harshly, balls slapping against Liam's ass. Liam moaned and fisted the sheets by his head. Zayn spread his knees wide, pushing Liam's wider, and put a hand on the back of Liam's head while the other stayed on his ass, thumb dipping between his cheeks. He pressed Liam into the bed as he fucked him so Liam could barely catch a breath from where his face was caught in the thick bedding.

He could only breathe in hot air and it made his whole body hot. And Zayn's hot prick was buried inside him, and Zayn's fingers were burning his skin. Everything was on fire and Liam was about to burst into flame. Zayn rocketed his hips, pulling almost all the way out each time and making sure to put momentum into each thrust. His thumb rubbed along where he was penetrating Liam, and Liam twitched at the touch, crying out, but his voice was muffled by the bed.

Harry was desperately pressing his erection against Louis' bum. He was watching every second of the wet dream that was Zayn fucking Liam, and Louis was playing with his hair, tugging at the strands by his neck. He was so close already and he was going to come in his pants like a teenager. But then Louis tugged harder on his hair and growled into his ear, "Don't come."

Harry whined, but then Louis was getting off Harry's lap and Harry was dazed and grabbing for his curvy lover. Louis padded over to the bed and laid across Zayn's back, slowing his rhythm and making Liam mumble a confused sound. Then Louis was whispering something that had Zayn's hips thrusting forward unconsciously.

He nodded and Louis backed off. Zayn pulled Liam's head off the bed by his hair and leaned over to breathe in his ear. "I want you to let Harry fuck your mouth until he comes down your throat."

Liam arched off the bed, hips in the air as he released a shaky breath. "Okay."

But apparently that wasn't good enough for Zayn, who moved his other hand up and around Liam's neck, fingers turning the skin white where the tips press down. "Is that what you want? Or should I tell them to fuck off and keep using your warm hole to get off." Liam was being pulled so many ways. He wanted the first option, but also the second. And with Zayn's hand around his neck he couldn't make a coherent request to have them both. Zayn must have been able to tell he was stretched a little too thin because he removed his hand and instead kissed down Liam's spine. "All you have to do is ask. You can have whatever you want, love," he murmured into Liam's back.

Liam furrowed his brows and concentrated enough to say, "Both."

Zayn hummed, his lips vibrating the knob of Liam's spine. "Are you sure?" Liam nodded into the bed and rocked back on Zayn. Zayn's lips arched down in acceptance and nodded to Harry. "You heard the man. Come fuck his mouth before he finds someone else's cock to fill it."

Harry's eyes rolled back as he scrambled to remove his bottoms. It's only when he was naked and standing at the end of the bed that he looked to Louis, who was standing behind Zayn still. "Can I?"

"Of course, babe. I'm the one who asked."

Harry took the permission and knelt on the bed, scooting close so Liam's forearms caged his calves and his face was right next to Harry's aching length. Liam opened his lips and stuck his tongue out to try and lick at the drop of precome beading at his slit. Harry cooed and tilted his prick to Liam's lips, who lapped at the tip happily. Harry slid further into his mouth, watching as Liam's lips stretched around his shaft.

They were obscene and so pink and his mouth was warm and wet. Harry didn't waste any time in curling his fingers in Liam's hair alongside Zayn's, their fingers overlapping and interlocking. He used the grip to push Liam down on him and bobbed his head so he was fucking his mouth with each little twitch of his hips.

Zayn gave Liam a minute to get into a rhythm before starting to fuck him again. Liam was clenching around him now and Zayn knew he was close. "Don't- ugh- don't come before Harry."

Liam whimpered at the news, but just hollowed his cheeks and licked over the vein he could map with tongue to bring Harry closer. Harry was already close, so when Liam swallowed around him, he lost it and shot down his throat. Liam finished him off and started humping the bed, asking for release.

Zayn pulled his hips higher and really pummeled into Liam's spot, so he lost the friction on his cock but had the added pleasure of prostate play. "I want you to come from my dick, babe." Liam didn't even bother arguing, instead just worked Zayn deeper and moved with his thrusts.

Zayn was a god. He should be awarded some Medal of Honor for holding out this long. He had the most fit man on the planet wrapped around his cock and just watched his very fit best mate fuck his boyfriend's face. He'd been needing to come since the dining table, but he wanted Liam to come first, so he held off. Somehow.

Liam didn't though. One more hit to his spot and he was shaking and moaning Zayn's name and painting the bed with his cum. He didn't stop moving against Zayn though. He needed Zayn to fill him up. Wouldn't be able to sleep without it. So he kept going after he was spent and dizzy with his orgasm. Luckily, Zayn followed quickly and Liam was sighing with relief. Zayn buried his face in Liam's neck and bit down as wave after wave washed over him.

Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed about a foot away, with Louis on his knee. They watched the end unfold and still couldn't seem to believe it. But that was nothing compared to when Zayn pulled out and turned Liam over.

"Li," Zayn called out like Liam wasn't right there. "Hey, babe, talk to me."

Liam mumbled something unintelligible and recognition hit Harry. He was under. Harry knew what that was like. So did Louis. When Harry looked up at Louis he knew that he knew, too. They stood and grabbed the closest pair of pants. Louis cleared his throat and said, "We'll sleep in the guest room. I'll bring some water in a few, yeah?"

Zayn just nodded and kissed along Liam's cheek and jaw, rousing him slowly. Harry and Louis left, and Zayn kept kissing Liam's sweaty skin. "My beautiful boyfriend, come on, love. Let me see those eyes." Liam hummed and smiled lazily. "I know, it's so nice there, but I'm here. Come back to me, love?"

Liam nodded, but didn't open his eyes. Zayn rubbed gentle circles over his birthmark and kissed him on the lips. "Come here. Come back, babe." Liam's eyelids finally flickered open, vision blurry and mouth dry. He just hummed happily when he saw Zayn hovering over him. "There you are. You're amazing, Li. The best."

He didn't stop kissing Liam. His lips. His cheeks. His nose. Couldn't stop telling him how amazing he was, how proud he was of him. Even when Harry came in with a bottle of water, Zayn was too wrapped up in Liam's little giggles and fluttering eyelashes to notice. If Harry stopped for just a second to watch, then who could blame him?

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up! [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
